The New Danny Phantom
by Konner Wilson
Summary: There are many Danny Phantom Universes. This is the new Danny Phantom  AU Story
1. Prologue

**The New Danny Phantom**

**Prologue**

There are many Danny Fentons.

There are actually over 10,000 universes of alternate Dannys, but we're going to focus on one, just a little different then the Danny you know and love. This Danny is from Universe 2167.

This Danny Fenton is a mixed boy, half African, half Mexican, still lives in Amity Park, but lives with his fun loving, but a stern-when-need-be godfather, who you know as Vlad Masters.

Danny, right now, is married, has two (the both of them are quarter-ghost) kids, Daniel Jack Fenton Jr. and Madison Carmen Fenton. Danny also has a step-son named Nicholas Dash Baxter, but that's another story, for another time, but I will tell you the life story, (to this date) of the Danny Fenton of Universe 2167.

Danny (at the time of this writing, he is 27), at the beginning of our story, is 14 and about to enter Casper High School. He is a fit young man, and plans on being on the football team. Yes, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are still his best friends.

Sam Manson is a blond-haired, blue-eyed cheerleader and is dating the nice Dash Baxter.

Tucker Foley is trying-out for quarterback of the Casper High Ravens. And the crazy part is… he's got the best chance of making it! No, the football team is not bad (They've won state championships the past three years and have been undefeated for two years at the time Danny entered high school), just Tucker was starting quarterback on his Pop Warner team, his middle school team and now, hopefully, his high school team.

Then there's Lindsey.

Danny liked Lindsey.

Lindsey Chester was a cross-country runner, had dirty, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, was very pretty and had known Danny since 6th grade.

But that will be another story.

Now, you know Danny. Now let me show you the true story of Danny Fenton 2167.


	2. Danny Meets Jack the Ripper

**The New Danny Phantom**

**Episode One:**

**Danny Meets Jack the Ripper**

Danny walks down the hall in Casper High.

It's deserted besides a tall blond walking towards him.

"What's up, Sam? How was Tuck's party?" Danny says, giving Sam a hug.

Sam was wearing a varsity letter with a black shirt under it.

"Nothing much and it was awesome. Why couldn't you've gone, Lindsey was there!" Sam said, very surprised.

"I had to go with my parents to a dumb party for my grandma, it sucked," Danny said, his head going down.

"Well, it was pretty cool. But, yea, so you going to go to the try-outs?"

"Yea," Danny said, "I can't wait for the school year. Middle school sucked, but this is going to be great, cause only, like 30 people from Blendon Middle School are going here,"

"Yea, those Blendon kids sucked. But we're going to have a time here," Sam said, confident.

"Yea, well, I gotta go. See ya," Danny said, walking towards the Casper High football field.

"See ya, Danny," Sam says as Danny walks away.

Danny gets to the football field and waits with some people he doesn't know for the coach to get there. The coach gave the boys try-out shirts that said:

**CASPER HIGH**

**RAVENS FOOTBALL**

Danny really thought he made it. He was finally going to be on the football team and be popular!

Until his Ghost Sense went off.

He looked up and saw an old friend levitating above the football field.

This ghost was a Human Ghost, so no Human could see him, but Danny, being half-Ghost and half-Human, could see the ghost, clear as day.

Danny ran to the locker room, and used an old Vlad trick.

He split himself in half and had his human self go to the football field and do the try-outs. Danny's Ghost self, who Danny controlled, could only hope that his human self would not totally blow the try-outs.

Danny ran through the wall and snuck invisibly to the football field.

This Ghost, like all other Ghosts, could see Danny, even though he was invisible.

"Hello, Daniel," the Ghost said.

"Hello… Jack," Danny said to the infamous human Jack the Ripper. The Ripper was turned away from Danny, not showing his face.

"How have you been, Jack?"

"Just good enough to realize that you are not the friend I thought you were," Jack said.

Jack then turned around and threw knives at Danny. Danny scoffed, and flew down, but one of the knives grazed his shoulder. This made Danny angry, so he flew up so fast, Jack couldn't react.

Jack the Ripper went down, but Danny was weak, he had to keep his invisibility up, or else the people below would… see him!

Danny stopped being invisible and threw a special powder on Jack, making him visible to the human eye, but just for an hour.

But that showed Jack the Ripper, and Danny, to all the football players. Including human Danny.

With Danny fighting Jack, he also focused on making as much noise a possible. And making Jack make as much noise as possible.

Jack figured this out after Danny started absorbing punches, not throwing as many as he could, and not using Danny's superior agility.

Jack tried to get away, but Jack was tired, and that's went Danny opened a can of Ghost-Beat-Down on Jack.

Danny threw combos at Jack, and then kicked Jack so hard, that Jack hurtled towards the ground at a lightning pace.

Danny then picked up Jack's knife, and threw it at Jack. This sent Jack to the place where all Ghosts go when they die:

The Netherworld.

So, with Danny victorious, he flew back to the locker room, taking the long way, because he knew all eyes would be on him.

Danny rejoined with his human self after the try-outs ended soon after.

Danny went so hard at the try-outs and Danny was so confident that he was going to be on the football team.

After that, came two-a-days, then the school year, then the greatest battle the Ghost World had ever seen:

When Ares attacked the Ghost World.


	3. Danny's Lab Partner

**The New Danny Phantom**

**Episode Two:**

**Danny's Lab Partner**

Danny sat in the Nasty Burger.

He waited… and waited… and waited.

He looked at his watch and realized he was there half an hour early. So…

He waited.

He waited until it was ten minutes after SHE was supposed to be there.

SHE was Danny's lab partner for Physics.

Then… SHE walked in.

SHE had a runner's body, a 5 foot 5 frame, dirty, dirty blond hair, and bright brown eyes. SHE wore a tight, black "CHXC", standing for Casper High Cross (X) Country. SHE also wore dark blue skinny jeans and an Abercrombie jacket.

Danny looked down at himself… A number 22 football jersey, blue jeans, blue & black sneakers. His short, black, curly hair was wavy, but Danny brushed it again when SHE walked in. His hair was wavy again, like an African-American (or Half African-American) teenager should look.

SHE was Lindsey Chester, Danny's crush and (as luck would have it) his lab partner for physics.

Lindsey scanned the room for one Danny Fenton.

She found him, and smiled. Lindsey walked over to Danny and said, "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had cross country,"

"It's fine," Danny said, "You want anything to eat?"

"No, I couldn't," Lindsey said.

"No, it's fine," Danny said, kindly, "I got paid the other day,"

Danny then explained on how he worked for his godfather, Vlad Masters.

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

"Yea," said Danny, "My godfather owns 'Vlad Technologies' and 'Masters Personal Training'. I help him with the computers and organizing all his clients,"

"That's really cool," Lindsey said, "So… you're on the football team?"

Danny looked down and said, "Yea, aren't you going to be a cheerleader in basketball season?"

"Yea," Lindsey said, "We had to go through some tough summer stuff, but nothing like the football players have to go through. But… yea, I'm a cheerleader,"

Danny & Lindsey laughed, then Danny asked if she wanted anything.

"Oh, yea, I forgot," Lindsey said, "Could I have a medium Coke, and small fries, please?"

"'Kay, I'll be back," Danny said, getting up to go to the near-by counter.

He got Lindsey's food, and got himself a large Coke and a super-sized hamburger.

"Wow…" Lindsey said, "You eat!"

"Yea, you know, I'll burn it off in football," Danny said.

They both laughed again.

The pair talked the whole time, but not about physics.

Danny then remembered the kick-off dance that was in two days…

"Hey, Lindsey," Danny said, sounding a little nervous.

"Yea…?" Lindsey asked.

"You wanna go to the dance this Friday with me?" Danny asked, bracing himself for the rejection.

Lindsey looked at him, smiled and answered him.


End file.
